metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
METEOS Book
The METEOS Book is a menu feature present in Meteos Wars. Synopsis The METEOS Book simply existed to give Meteos Wars a story. It was available at the start of the game, and could be accessed from the Help & Options menu. It is divided into four sections; Prologue, Mission, The Power of Planets, ''and ''Planets. The contents of each section are listed below. ''Prologue'' This section is, as it's name states, the prologue to Meteos Wars. It is four pages long, and covers the creation of the planet Meteo. ''Page One A magnificent cosmos, incomprehensible in scale, linking together all individual bodies within it. And the river of time, running through both past and future. Before the vastness of creation, human knowledge is little more than grains of wheat trying to bloom in a desert. Now, the Milky Way itself, with its countless abundance of stars, is heading for unparalleled disaster due to one single planet. Originally, it was a planet blessed with a wealth of natural resources. The crisis began when this world collided and fused with an altogether different kind of body - a meteor with all the mighty force of a sun. 'Page Two' This fusion caused a fierce genetic change. The planet multiplied and produced a boundless supply of solid materials which tore free of the planet's pull and scattered out into the vast galaxy as falling meteors - "Meteos." And the planet continued to pump them out endlessly. This bacterial mass took in microbes and germs as it traveled, the countless Meteos swallowing up other planets in their path. They rained down on planets like insects to a candle, maybe drawn by gravity. Or, just maybe... under their own intelligence. The Meteos swallowed the planets' surfaces at once, removing all life from them. Stars and galaxies stood silent as the Meteos swarms reduced them to scrap. The lights began to go out from the cosmos one by one... creation returning to darkness. 'Page Three' And yet, many advanced civilizations existed amongst the myriad stars. Thus, all the peoples of the galaxy began their own unique anti-Meteos defense strikes. They couldn't hope to destroy the countless Meteos with their weaponry, however. This one single planet was producing an infinite supply of them. Faced with it's unlimited Meteos barrage, the galaxy was soon reduced to countless ruined planets. Then several worlds stumbled upon a discovery. Fusing Meteos with material similar to the Meteos themselves released a massive energy wave. Reversing this thrust, they could hurl the Meteos back into space. The cultures who realized this tactic used it to splendid success. For a time, disaster was averted. 'Page Four' Yet those expelled Meteos would sooner or later reach other worlds. And, even if not, civilization couldn't defend against them forever. The rampaging planet - the source of the Meteos - would have to be cut off at the root before the cosmos itself was laid waste. Thus, the planet fighting desperately to survive headed for the very source of the Meteos crisis. The rampaging, infinitely Meteo-producing world of tragedy. The Planet Meteo. ''Mission This section detailed the story behind Mission Mode, and gives a bit of information about the Metamo Ark. ''Page One In order to halt the berserk rampage of Planet Meteo, a small space civilization embarks on the most epic battle of all time. The plan is reckless at best. Yet, with all things considered, there really can be no other way. The whole cosmos is at stake... Various cultures throughout the Milky Way (what we would call 'aliens') have discovered intel on the Planet Meteo and attempted anti-Meteo defense planes. All the while, even more races were working out plans to stop the planet's rampage. Research teams, unmanned and manned weapons were dispatched... even a planet-cannon was devised and fired... all met with miserable failure. 'Page Two' All were powerless against the inexhaustible supply of Meteos raining down. The deadly spawn traveled through space at faster-than-light speeds. They would slow, swarm and attack and resistance. Many planets fell. The attack was relentless, incredibly fast and powerful. The peoples of the cosmos despaired. Would they just have to try and "live" with Meteos? Then, a shining hope came from one particular race. A certain planet, in constant defense against the onslaught, discovered a huge mystery mineral - Metamorite. It's composition was very close to that of the Meteos themselves. 'Page Three' As the Metamorite neared a planet, it would begin to change. It took on the exact appearance of the planet, mimicking it perfectly. Not only the overall shape, but the terrain and atmosphere were almost exact. To approach and combat the Planet Meteo, unparalleled energy was needed. Power enough to combat the Meteos. And, so, they would send the Metamorite into the vicinity of Planet Meteo. If it would only mimic the enemy planet, then they might be able to obtain the same kind of power... Once recovered, the whole galaxy worked at a frenzied pace to mechanize the Metamorite. They attached Meteo Engines to form a planet-battleship spanning 120km - the Metamo Ark. The crew boarded and set course for the cause of all this tragedy. The Ark, too, could now speed through space. 'Page Four' There was a problem, however. As it was made from Metamorite, the Ark would change to mimic neighboring planets if it drew close to them, and there was the worry that the Ark may come under attack from Meteos launched by the survivors of that world. And, if the Metamo Ark was destroyed, all hope of striking Planet Meteo would be lost. If the Planet Meteo could be destroyed, these worlds could always fuse with the deflected Meteos and rebuild. Many new items could be made through Meteo fusion. As with the principle of the Metamo Ark mimicking other planets, new mechanisms would have to be fitted to its surface. It should also be theoretically possible to create whole new planets. And so the crew fights on, until the Planet Meteo is finally destroyed! ''The Power of Planets This section serves to explain Planet Impacts, and appears to explain how Gambit works. ''Page One The Metamo Ark is on a journey to Planet Meteo. However, the Meteos Attacks on other planets haven't stopped. The exchange of falling Meteos and launches repelling them played out upon the planets' surfaces and nearby regions of space, inflicting massive stress upon the planets themselves, slowly casting a dark shadow over hopes for their continued existence. This planetary stress, or building up of energy, has given rise to massive fluctuations and bizarre phenomena on many planets that some say herald transformations in their environments and ecosystems. 'Page Two' Among the most striking examples of these phenomena is the formation of a new substance that, while similar to Meteos, is quite different in that it emits particles of light that annihilate other substances on contact, releasing a powerful magnetic field. If a Meteo comes into contact with the space where such a phenomenon occurs, it transforms and is repelled. The various civilizations on the planets have attempted to utilized this power as a defensive measure, leading to what is now known as "Planet Impact". 'Page Three' Eventually, as this technique spread amongst various planets throughout the galaxy, the planets began holding mock battles under the guidance of a civilization of exceeding intelligence as a means of increasing their skill. While this was an indication of the planets aspiration towards defeating the Meteos, the technique also became a fairly common sight at sporting events haled throughout the galaxy. ''Planets Sometimes called Planet Profiles, Planets gives information on any planets the player has unlocked, plus Unknown. The contents of this section can be seen in the video below. Trivia *The contents of the Prologue and Mission sections of the METEOS Book seem to be lifted from similar categories from the Story sections of Planetmeteos.com. Category:Menus Category:Meteos Wars